happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheer Up and Drive
Cheer Up and Drive is a HTF Fanon episode. Roles Starring Roles *Josh *Gloomy Featuring Roles *Eli *Giggles *Nutty *Tex *Boz *Psycho Appearances *Lumpy *Sniffles Plot At a gas station, Josh finishes filling up his car as Gloomy sighs while waiting. A flashback occurs and Josh is shown inviting Gloomy on a roadtrip, hoping to cheer him up. Gloomy declines but Josh drags him off anyways. Back in the present, Josh gets in the car and drives off, not noticing he left the gas pump in the car. The manager, Eli, runs out and tries to tell Josh, but he is too late and the pump snaps, spilling gas everywhere. To make matters worse, Lumpy nearby drops a cigar. Josh turns on his radio and fails to notice the gas station explode behind him. Gloomy, however, does and sighs at missing a chance to die. Josh notices Gloomy is unhappy and attempts to cheer him up by stopping at a roadside diner. The two enter the diner and sit at a booth, where Giggles soon arrives to take their orders. After the two order, Nutty enters the diner and sits in the booth behind them. Soon the duo's food arrives, a pie and waffles for Gloomy and a shiskabob for Josh. Nutty spots the pie and grabs it, but Josh tries to stop him, accidentally stabbing Nutty with the shiskabob. Gloomy, who was about to stab himself with a fork, is shocked but before he can kill himself. The upset owner, Tex, and his chef, Boz, throw Josh and Gloomy out. Driving at nightfall, Josh spots a figure at the side of the road. It is Psycho trying to stick up his thumb. He tumbles toward the vehicle and, stopping just in time, the passengers see the hitchhiker. After letting Psycho into the car, Josh drives reading a map to the nearest art museum. In the back seat, Psycho tries to pick up an axe on the floor. Failing, he instead kick's Josh's seat, causing his face to smash into the glass. Gloomy begs Psycho to kill him and the maniac prepares to do so, only for the car to drive off a cliff. Later, Gloomy and Josh crawl out of the crash as spirits. An RV with angel wings gives them a lift and Gloomy cheers as they are taken up to heaven. This turns out to be a dream as Gloomy wakes up, finding himself and Josh being driven in an ambulance by Sniffles. Deaths #Lumpy and Eli die in the explosion. #Nutty is stabbed by a shiskabob. #Psycho dies in the crash (not seen, but confirmed). Injuries #Josh gets cut by glass and wounded from driving off a cliff. #Gloomy is injured along with Josh in the crash. Trivia *Handy was originally in this episode. *The title is a pun on the song Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna. *Lumpy would later endure the same death again in Spare Tire, with Pop this time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes